Lykaos: They Came
Content Warning: Non-sexual nudity, gender dysphoria, abuse, blood Age: Unknown The world began to crack. -- “Stop.” They no longer shrunk back from the beast in the dark. They knew now. Mummy and Daddy said it was a monster, but they knew now. The beast paused, the clicking of its claws stopping. “You’ve grown, little one.” There was a smirk in its voice. It was pleased. “I’m not a child.” “Oh, I can see that, little one.” The beast stepped closer. It chuckled, a breathy, ragged sound. “Mmm. You smell like me now.” They smiled; thin, like a dagger. “I know who you are.” The beast laughed. “Now, that is rich. Tell me, then, who am I?” “Me.” -- Crack. -- Shivers broke out across moon-pale skin, following the line of the cool metal that slid down their chest. It followed the dip between their breasts - small, almost flat - to the line of taut abs and ever lower. Lower to the parts that disappointed their mother (Mummy) so. A sneer twisted their face. (You're a monster.) Alin said they weren't. The beast agreed. (Disgusting. Filthy.) The knife pressed harder. Crimson blood welled up, following the line of sweet pain. (You've grown, little one.) Their jaw tightened. (You're beautiful, mon amour.) Alin said such sweet things. He made their heart flutter and chased away the worries, the doubts. Was he right? (She's scared of you.) Daddy said that. He always said that. Thoughts chased after one another, dancing, whirling. They were confusing. Who was right? Who was wrong? The knife clattered to the floor. When would they know? -- Crack. -- “Alin?” No answer. They frowned. “Alin?” The courtyard was silent but for the twittering of night birds. They kept walking. Alin was supposed to be there. Supposed to be meeting them for a walk. “Alin? Please. You’re scaring me.” As they walked deeper into the maze, the silence grew until it consumed everything. Their breaths grew small, soft, tense with anticipation. Then they smelled it. That sour, thick stench of old blood. -- Crack. -- “Oh, Mummy Dearest!” Lykaos sang as he paced down the hall, claws clicking on the wooden floor. “Lia?” “No, Mummy. Lia’s not here.” He giggled through too many teeth, lips pulled back from fangs that flashed in the candlelight. “Lia, stop that nonsense. It’s --” Lykaos hummed low. “--disgusting? Oh, no, Mummy. You are so very wrong.” He giggled again. He could hear her breath quickening over the steady ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dumba-dumba-dum of her heart. Her fear was delicious. Daddy was right after all. Mummy was scared of him. He wasn’t disgusting. Oh, no. He wasn’t. A lock slid into place as he curled one long, slender paw-like hand around the handle of her door. He twisted and pushed. It caught on the chain. “That’s very rude, Mummy. I just want to talk.” “You disgusting, filthy…” her words spluttered. He could hear her searching for something. Lykaos tittered and shoved against the door. “Mummy, why do you say such mean things? Why do you do such mean things? I just want to know why you hurt him, Mummy.” He grinned. “Let me in before I huff and I puff…” the rhyme ended in high-pitched, howling laugher. “He was disgusting like, you piece of --” “No, Mummy! No, Mummy. He was perfect.” He slammed his shoulder against the frame again. The wood splintered around the chain. “Oh, he was beautiful. So beautiful. Unlike you. You are such a monster, Mummy.” Her breath was faster. Her heart was nearly bursting from her chest! Oh, so intoxicating. He wasn’t disgusting after all. Daddy and Alin were right. The chain broke free and the door swung in. “Oh, Mummy. Don’t be silly. Put down the silver.” -- It broke. -- When they found him (came for him) he was holding onto Alin’s body, huddled in the corner of an alley. They snarled at them, hissed, growled. “Put down the --” “No!” They snarled, clutching tighter to the lifeless form. They weren’t going to let him go. They weren’t! Mummy had gotten him. What if they got him, too? They came down the alley, several of them fanned out to block their way out. “Set down the body,” one of them whispered, soothing, sweet. "We can help." "Go away!" They growled deep, skin rippling. "Young --" Skin broke, tore, fur sticky with blood peeked through. "You can't have him." Still they came closer. Ever closer. Ever closer. ...ever closer... Category:Vignettes